No Backward Glances
by justagirl8225
Summary: It all sounded so easy and so simple.. Moving on without taking a backward glance. RandyxLita, FIN


Title: No Backward Glances  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing..  
Summary: It all sounded so easy and so simple.. Moving on without taking a backward glance.  
Pairing: Randy/Lita  
Notes: Title inspired by a song from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.. Ignore anything the WWE is trying to pass off as storylines and any current real life relationships.

**xxx**

It was hard to believe that it had all come to an end.

The end of a long and turbulent road.

One paved with challenges, hardships and often times- heartache. A road meant to test them.. Both seperately and together. To see if they could, stand the tests of time. To see if the bond forged between them, could weather any storm.

They had known, from the get go, that it would not be easy.

It would not be easy, because hearts had been broken.

Wounds had been made, cut deep in the soul. Wounds that may not heal.. But a wise man had once said- Time heals all wounds. Another wise man had added.. Time heals all wounds, unless you pick at them. But then that would just get messy. In too many ways.

And at this point, they were too tired.

The wicked required rest, to face the next long road ahead.

**xxx**

-Flashback-

One empty locker room, two empty souls. Beyond the reach of the hustle and bustle of the backstage area. Secluded for the time being. Content with the silence and the darkness. A moment of peace in a world of chaos. A time when they could be together, without drawing even more attention then they already did.

But, she didn't know why she would continue to meet him.

And she didn't know why he had asked her to be there.

Neither of them could recall, in detail, the chain of events that had lead them to this point. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact force that had brought them together. Neither of them knew how long it would last. Now that they had no one else to fight.

But she was there to meet him, none the less.

She didn't ask questions and he offered no answers.

Some times, there was just no need for words. And now, was one of those times. She asked no questions, because somewhere in her jumbled mind, she already knew why. For reasons that others couldn't understand, it made sense to them. That was all that mattered really.. That they both knew why they continued to meet.

It was the same reason that had brought them together in the first place.

They had needed someone then.. Just like they needed someone now.

But in the beginning, it had only been a coincidence that they had found each other. A chance collision in the parking lot, when they had both been in a rush. Or, perhaps, they had been running away. Trying in vain, to escape their personal battles. If not for eternity then only for that moment. And in each other, they had found an escape.

It was only supposed to be for that night.

Only supposed to last for that moment.

And yet, here they were. Still cloaked in darkness, still standing in silence. The rise and fall of a chest, marked on occasion with a soft sigh. Neither quite ready to break the silence and yet they knew.. They could not be here much longer. Because that would only raise suspicions and send out the well meaning 'rescue' party.

They didn't need to be rescued and they didn't want to be rescued.

They were fine where they were in thier temporary sanctuary.

But just like that moment, so many nights ago, it couldn't last forever. People weren't meant to last forever, anyway. They both knew this.. They both understood this. There were times when they would pretend to understand. Pretend to understand what the other was feeling. Pretend to understand what the other was thinking.

Then one of them would speak and the spell would be broken.

The return to reality would be inevitable.

-End Flashback-

**xxx**

That had been two weeks ago.

The beginning of an end and the start of a new beginning.

A beginning that would hold new challenges and new advesaries. Much like the first time, they would face it all together. But they weren't sure how long that would last. They weren't certain how long they would be able to withstand the pressure. All they knew, for now, was what they had always known.

They had each other and that had to count for something.

What it counted for, they weren't quite sure.

But they'd find out, eventually. Perhaps it would be today.. Perhaps it would be tomorrow. Neither knew and neither was too eager to find out. They were concerned with the here and now. Not with the past or the future. The here and now, found them together. No looking back, only looking ahead.

Or so they wanted to believe.

Even though they knew, the past would always be one step behind.

-FIN-


End file.
